theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaiian Adventure
We open on a shot of The Loud House, we then see Lori getting out of the shower, wearing her bathrobe with a towel on her head, she puts her phone on her charging booth, and realizes she hasn't called Bobby since last night Lori: Wait a Minute (Brief pause) Lori: o.m.g. I literally haven't called Bobby yet! (She then reaches for her phone but realizes it's charging) Lori: oh right Lori then rushes to the Phone in the living room, she then frantically dials Bobby's phone number Lori: come on, pick up!! (Phone picks up) Lori: Bobby boo boo bear, I'm sorry I didn't call you I-- (Interrupted by Voice) Female Announcer: congratulations, you are our 100th lucky caller, you and nine people of your choice have been chosen for a four night trip to Hawaii, all expenses paid!!! (In complete shock, Lori then rushes to Lincoln's room, we then open to Lincoln reading an Ace Savvy comic in his underwear) Lincoln: (to audience) (sigh) nothing like readin' ace savvy wearing nothing but my undies, just another typical Sunday morning in Royal Woods (Hears a knock on his door) Lincoln: now what Lori: we literally just won an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii!!!!! (Lola wearing her night wear, walks outside her room) Lola: (happily) am I hearing things!!! Did someone say Hawaii!!!!! Luna: dude!! You mean the home of that wicked native chant!!! Lisa: I believe that would be New Zealand, not Hawaii, and it's called Haka Leni: Hawk? Where? I don't see a hawk, besides weren't we going to Hawaii? (Lisa then smacks her forehead) Lana: I can finally roll around in that sweet Hawaiian mud Lola: ewww Luan: come on guys don't get Coconuts over this trip (laughs) get it? Lucy: why must you torture me with these atrocious puns, at least I can be eaten by sharks in Hawaii, (pulls out Edwin) or maybe me and Edwin will finally tie the knot. Lynn: Hawaii? you mean the home of The All Blacks Rugby Team Lisa: why do you two simpletons confuse Hawaii with New Zealand Girls: (rabble rabble rabble rabble) Lincoln & Lori: (loudly) calm down!!!! Lori: I can only take 9 people on this trip with me, so who wants to go (Everyone except Lily raises their hand) Lincoln: so it's decided, Lily can stay home with Mom and Dad Lily then angrily glares at Lincoln Lily: (raspberry sound) We then cut to the next day, a shuttle bus is parked outside the house, everyone except Lynn Sr. and Rita have their bags packed, everyone has gotten onto the bus except Lori, who is saying goodbye to Her Parents Lynn Sr.: be strong sweetie, don't let anyone pickpocket you Lori: dad, I'm going to Hawaii, not going off to College Lynn Sr.: oh, right, just don't run into strangers Lori then gets on the bus, Lynn Sr. and Rita with Lily wave goodbye, the bus then drives away Lynn Sr.: Finally Rita: I can finally finish my Book We then see shots of the bus driving through Royal Woods and The Michigan Countryside, everyone is inside the bus, looking out the window watching scenery go by, while this is happening, we are introduced to the Loud House: Hawaiian Adventure title, while the cast names are going by Music Playing: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jJMIiCVeBKM After the Credits finish, we then cut to the Airport Terminal, everyone is ready to get on the plane Lori: excuse me Staff Member: yes Lori: i'm the 100th caller for that contest, me and my sisters Lincoln: ahem Lori: and my brother, are going to Hawaii Staff Member: oh, that plane's at gate 6 dear Lincoln: thanks Staff Member: oh, just a heads up, you're seats are in first class Lola: (stands in silence) (happily) WE GOT FIRST CLASS!?!? Lincoln covers Lola's mouth Lincoln: shhhh, Lola, this is an air terminal Lola then Bites Lincoln Lincoln: Ow Lincoln then angrily glares at Lola they then walk to the gate We then cut to the first class section, Lori is using her phone to say goodbye to Bobby Flight Attendant: excuse me miss, we highly suggest you turn off your cellphone Lori: not now, I'm in the middle of texting Flight attendant then glares at Lori Lori: alright, sheesh Flight attendant 2: would you like peanuts or pretzels? Leni: I don't know what those are, but they both totally sound good Flight Attendant 2: I take it you want pretzels Leni: I didn't know you could get free pretzels Captain: alright folks, we will be taking off shortly, please fasten your seatbelts Everyone fastens their seatbelts, they then start reading the magazines and books they packed We then cut to the airport in Honolulu, the plane has just landed, we then cut to First Class, where everyone except Lisa is bored with what they're reading Captain: we have just landed in Honolulu, for the Contest winners in First Class, head to the Shuttle Bus outside. Lori: hey, everyone, we're here!!! Lucy: (pulls out Edwin) finally Lana: oh heck yeah, time to get myself muddy, and in a far off country nonetheless Lisa: Hawaii is a State, not a Country Luna: can't wait to jam on the Ukulele Everyone boards the Shuttle Bus labeled "Kamehameha Memorial Resort & Spa" while everyone is on, Lincoln talks to the audience Lincoln: wow, Lori got us this whole Trip, I wonder how she won it? We then Cut to the Resort's Lobby Lori: we're the contest winners Staff Member: alright, you're in room 2716 you've got the most expensive room Lincoln: uhh, Lori, don't you think this is a little too much Lola: all expenses paid Linky, all expenses paid We then cut to the Room, everyone is having a good time there Lori is Texting Bobby Lori: Hi Boo boo bear, I just won a free trip to Hawaii Bobby: ah nuts babe, I can't believe you won, I've been dealing that number for weeks, and I still have the arthritis to prove it We then cut to the Room's beds, Lana and Lynn are Jumping on the beds Lynn: I can bounce higher than you Lana: no you can't We then cut to Lucy making out with Edwin Lucy: finally, some alone time We then cut to Leni and Lola taking a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi Tub, they both have a mud mask, and cucumber slices over their eyes Lola: this is the life Leni: you said it, but I still can't figure out what happened to the other life, did we misplace it? We then cut to Lisa watching TV Announcer: UFOs or Michelangelo? Who REALLY painted the Sistine Chapel? up next on the next episode of Aliens Among Us, on the Nothing to Do with History Channel Lisa: (annoyed) why must you Simpletons at NTDWHC Fill the Schedule with this UFO jargon? Luan: Boring Luan then Changes the Channel to Monty Python's Flying Circus Lisa: hey, I was just watching that!! Lincoln: stop!!! Everyone turns towards Lincoln, Lola and Leni walk out of the Bathroom wearing towels Lincoln: maybe we shouldn't destroy our Room, remember what happened the last time we were in a hotel room (Flashbacks from Suite and Sour) Everyone: oh Lola: well, that was completely pointless, come on Leni, let's get back to our Baths Leni and Lola walk back to the Jacuzzi in the other room Lori: Bobby, I'll have to call you back Lori then walks into the closet, she then walks out wearing a white Bath Robe Lori: does that Jacuzzi have room for one more? Lori then walks into the bathroom Lisa: I suggest we do something outside our room Lana: does the resort have a pool? Lynn: yeah, I seriously need to practice my laps Lincoln: according to the brochure, yes (Everyone except Lori, Leni, and Lola cheers) Lori walks out of the Bathroom wearing her White Bathrobe Lori: you're loss She then walks back in the Bathroom, We then cut to Lori, Leni and Lola in the Jacuzzi relaxing Leni: wow, I have never felt so alive in this tub Lola: all expenses paid Leni, all expenses paid We then cut to the Pool, everyone is in their swim attire Lana and Lynn are trying to see who can do the best cannonball Lynn jumps in Lynn: ha, beat that! Lana: oh yeah Lana then jumps in Luna is Jamming on the Ukulele to Tourists, she then finishes Luna: even with this thing I can still rock on! We then cut to Lincoln standing in the pool, looking oblivious Lincoln: and the pool is completely empty, what Luck he then notices a shark's fin looming close to him, Lincoln screams, Luan, wearing the Shark Fin on top of her head pops up out of the water Luan: jeez this fake shark attack really BITES! (laughs) get it? Lincoln then gives off an expression of Annoyance We then cut to Lisa testing the Ph levels in the pool, and is surprised to see a level of 8 Lisa: hmm, it seems the Pool's PH levels are the same as the Atlantic Ocean's Luan: come on Lis, you're on vacation, not giving a lecture Lisa: my clients could be calling me any minute now, I need to give a lecture sooner or later Lincoln: Lisa, this is a vacation, not a university Lisa: I told you I-- Luan then Throws Lisa into the pool, she then proceeds to sink to the bottom We then cut to underwater, where Lisa is staring at Lucy making out with Edwin, we then proceed to an uncomfortable stare The two then surface Lisa: I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing Lucy: I don't judge you you know We then cut to Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa back at the room, where they come up to Lori, Leni, and Lola sitting on the resort's couch wearing White Bathrobes Lincoln: so how were your baths Lola: it was like Heaven on earth, UNTIL I GOT A WRINKLE Leni: for some reason, I don't think I got any, the bath was totes amazing! Lori: (Panicking) I got wrinkles all over my hands, how will I text Bobby with hands like this?? 3 hours later The Siblings are watching a fireknife display at the Hotel's Luau Restaurant, all the siblings are wearing Hawaiian Shirts that are their favourite colours Lori: wow, that guy on stage is literally so hunky Lori hears a Tray crash, and notices a disgruntled figure with Dark Tan Skin, and a red Dress Shirt with White Shorts, he is complaining to someone Teenage Boy: (angry) I can't believe how no one in this Resort treats me with respect Man: don't worry, they don't know any better, but if you were to change your tone.. Teenage Boy: (angry) maybe I would change my tone if I got paid more, and was treated with respect! The Man Leaves, Lori then walks up to the Boy Teenage Boy: sorry you had to see that Lori: wow, those people literally treat you with no respect, am I right? Teenage Boy: I'm Hani Lori: Lori, nice to see you Hani: thanks, is that your family over there? (Looks at Lincoln and the other sisters having a good time) Lori: uhhhh, yes, yes that is my family Hani: maybe I can get them a free Pork Lori: (giggles) aww you're such a sweetie We then cut to the table Luan: wow, look how talented he is, I hope he isn't FIRED (laughs) Lincoln, and the other sisters groan in annoyance Luna then walks on stage, jamming like crazy on her Ukulele, she finishes 30 seconds later Luna: good night Kamehameha!!!!! Jeez, how'd ya even pronounce that? We then cut to the Room, everyone is asleep, on the screen it reads Day 2 Lincoln: alright, time to hit the beach! Leni: why would you want to hit the beach, violence never solved anything We then cut to the beach, no one is there except The Loud Family Lori is busy texting Bobby, she then notices Hani standing next to a car, he is wearing a red bathing suit Lori then proceeds to shut her phone off Lori: uhhh, Hi Hani, what are you doing here, don't you have work? Hani: I'm using one of my Vacation Days We then cut to Lynn surfing Lynn: (excited) hey, Hani, check me out! Hani: you're doing great! Lori: have you noticed you're very nice when you're not working? Hani: my mom says I'm one of the nicest people she knows Lori: but last nigh--- Hani: I was just angry at my boss Lori: oh, that was your boss? We then cut to Lynn surfing again, Lana holding a pail in her hands, then proceeds to surface throwing off Lynn, she then wipes out Lynn then glares angrily at Lana Lana: look, I found a cool fish Lynn: who cares! You threw me off We then cut to Leni buried to her neck in sand by Luan and Lucy Lucy: it's not what I pictured, but it's pretty impressive, I mean, I could've buried Leni entirely Luan: ya know you're really creeping me out Lucy: hold on, I need to do something We then cut to Lucy walking into the water, she then proceeds to throw chum into the water attracting sharks Hani notices, and proceeds to Fight off the sharks, Lori is Staring at him in awe, Hani then Gets Lucy out of the water Hani: are you crazy, you could've got yourself killed Lucy: why do you think I came here Lucy then walks towards Edwin, lying on her towel, she then kisses Edwin Lincoln: hey everyone!! Luna, Lynn and Lana turn to Lincoln Lincoln: CHICKEN FIGHT!!!! Lincoln piggybacks on Luna, and Lana Piggybacks on Lynn, Lana and Lincoln then proceed to push each other off Lola, wearing her swim gown, on her Inflatable Floating Chair notices the fighting going on Lola: (yelling) you guys are so immature Lisa then swims up to Lola, wearing a life jacket Lisa: I couldn't agree more We then cut to Hani applying Sunblock to Lori, he then notices his phone is ringing Hani: Hello, oh, I'm busy at the moment Mom, alright I can make it He then Hangs up Lori: who was that? Hani: that was my mom, she told me dinner was ready Hani then heads to his car, and drives away Hani: bye Lori Lori: I'll wait for you Hani Lucy: why are you gushing over the guy that served us pork last night? We then Cut to the Room, everyone is getting ready for bed, Lisa is watching TV with Lana Redneck Announcer: RV or Tractor, which vehicle gets better mileage? Find out in our next instalment of Rednecks and Motors, up next on the Nothing to Do with History Channel Lisa then proceeds to change the Channel Lana: Lis, what did you do that for?? Lisa: this is obviously not meant for this type of Channel, ere go, I changed it Lana: But I want to see which car gets more mileage Lisa: (groans) hairless apes 1, education 0, remind me to cancel my subscription to NTDWHC We then cut to the Room, everyone is asleep, on the screen it reads Day 3 Lori: alright everyone, we're going on a hike today Lynn: uhh, finally, my quads are killing me We then cut to everyone hiking through the Hawaiian Rainforest everyone is wearing a tee that is their favourite colour, and khaki shorts, Hani is with them as their guide Hani: alright everyone stay close to each other, it's very easy to get lost We then cut to more hiking, Lana then stands dead in her tracks when she notices a mud pot, Lincoln and Lola then stop and notice Lana staring Lincoln: Lana? Lincoln waves his hand in front of Lana's Face Lola then holds up a bag of dog treats and shakes them close to Lana's ear Lola: nothing Lincoln: Lana snap out of it Lana: (excited) MUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She then Jumps into the mud pot, she then surfaces and manages to cleanse herself in mud Lola: (groans) will you please get out of that icky mud?! Lana: Never!!!! Lana then proceeds to swim in the mud pot to her heart's content, Lincoln then Grabs her and they proceed to walk away, Lana then sheds a tear We then cut to Luna finding a pair coconuts, she approaches Hani and Lori, and starts banging the Coconuts together making a rhythm from them, Lori then angrily glares at Luna Lori: (annoyed) Will you stop that?? Luna then backs away from Lori Lori Keeps walking, she then runs into Leni Leni: Lori, does this flower match my Tee? Lori then shrugs, and proceeds to walk away with Hani Leni then Walks up to Lori Leni: how about this one? Lori: (Angry) IT'S LITERALLY THE SAME FLOWER!!!!!!!!!! Leni then screams and runs away to Where Luna is Walking, Luna then pulls out the coconuts Luan then approaches Lori Luan: come on Lori, why did you do that to Leni, you don't have to be a late BLOOMER (laughs) get it? Lori: (annoyed) yes Hani: why are you treating you're sisters like this Lori: sorry, must be on cruise control from back home We then cut to The Hotel's bathroom, a Bubble Bath has been prepared for Lana, Lincoln is holding up Lana wearing her Army Green One Piece Bathing suit, she is about to be dropped into the Bath Lana: put me down, I have my rights She is then dropped into the Jacuzzi Lana then Surfaces Lana: I'll never enjoy this, NEVER!! Lola standing next to the tub turns on the Jets Lana then sighs in relaxation as she submerges into the bath Lincoln: wait a minute, where's Lori? We then cut to A bench, Lori and Hani are sitting on the bench watching the sun set Hani: so, where do you live Lori: Royal Woods Hani: where's that? Lori: Michigan Hani: have you ever thought of getting married? Lori: yeah, ever since I saw those wedding reality shows, it's been my dream to get married Lori: (concerned) why are you asking me this? Hani: uhhhh Lori: I already have a boyfriend Hani: huh, I didn't notice that Lori: eh, we live far apart from each other, so I guess it doesn't matter Hani and Lori then Proceed to almost kiss, a car horn interrupts, Hani then notices his Mom in the car, waiting for him get in Hani's Mom: (annoyed) hey, will you two turtle doves stop kissing, Hani, you're shift started 20 minutes ago Hani: I'm 20 feet from the building Hani's Mom: just get back to work Hani: bye Lori Lori: bye Hani We then cut to the Hotel Room, Everone is getting ready for bed Luna: ya know, if I combine my rocking Ukulele skills, with the banging of those coconuts, I think I could make the ultimate vacation Tune Lori then walks in happily Lincoln: (confused) why are you so happy, Lori? Lori: (happily sighs) I was just about to kiss him Lynn: Bobby? Lori: no Leni: the Room service guy? Lori: guess again Lisa: the teenage Boy that served us pork 2 nights ago that keeps hanging out with you? Lori: oh, you mean Hani (Awkward pause) Lori: yes it was Hani Lana then walks out of the bathroom Lola: so how was your bath? Lana: it, was, better than I expected, you were right, Lola, it's heaven on earth, if y'all want to know how long I was in there, I've got the wrinkles to prove it Lola: eeeewwwwww Lincoln: Lola, there's nothing wrong with wrinkles Lola: how can you prove it?? Lincoln: look at the wrinkles I got from the pool Lana: yeah, now you're speaking my language Lola: (yelling) you two are so disgusting!! We then cut to the Room, everyone is asleep, on the screen it reads Day 4 Lincoln: alright, this is our last day in Hawaii, so let's make it count Lori then picks up her phone and proceeds to call Hani Lori: hey, Hani, are you available? Hani: sorry, I'm too busy, some kid threw up his Poi, and guess who's on mop duty Lola: eeeewwwww Lana: aww shucks, I wish I had that job Lincoln: How about we do whatever we want Sisters: Yay!!!!! Lincoln: without getting ourselves kicked out Sisters: dang it We then cut to Leni and Luna at the Resort Spa, both of them are in separate Mud Baths Music Playing: Devil in Disguise by Elvis Presley Luna: uhh, when are we getting out? Leni: why would you want to Leave? This mud will totes clear you’re pores Luna then sinks deeper into the mud with a bored look on her face Luna: let me know when it’s over Luna then dozes off We then cut to Lisa talking on the phone with her parents Lisa: excuse me Parental Units, but can you please cancel our subscription to NTDWHC? Rita: why’s that sweetie? Lisa: it seems that they stopped airing educational shows, and are instead airing jargon about Cars & Aliens Rita: sorry Lisa, ever since you were gone, you’re father’s now hooked on Aliens Among us, sorry honey Lisa then hangs up the phone and walks off screen in anger We then cut to Lynn preforming FireKnife at the Luau Restaurant, everyone is amazed except for Lana Lana: amateur Lana then walks up and rips a massive 30 second long fart Everyone except Lynn rushes out covering their mouths and noses Lana then walks off stage with a massive smile on her face We then cut to Lucy on a lawn chair talking with Edwin Lucy: Edwin, do you love me, like I love you? (Brief pause) Lucy: I will Lucy then makes out with Edwin We then cut to Lincoln on an outdoor stage playing the guitar solo to Devil in Disguise on the Banjo, the banjo then explodes Luan then walks in and starts clapping Lincoln: LUAN!!!!! We then cut to Lori and Lola at a driving range, Lori is ready to swing the club to See how far the ball will go Lori: come on Lori, don’t screw this up Lola: (yelling) WILL YOU PLEASE HIT THE DANG BALL!!!!!! Lori then loses focus and accidentally hits the ball Lori:(angry) LOLA!!! Lola: Oops Sorry We then cut to Hani collecting balls from the range, he is then suddenly hit with Lori’s golf ball (Music Stops) Lori in shock notices that Hani is unconscious, she runs up to the fainted Hani Lori wakes up Hani Lori: (nervous) are you okay? Hani: who are you? Lori: don’t you remember be? It’s me, Lori Loud! Hani: i’m Sorry m’am But I need to get back to my job Lori then runs back to Lola, Crying her heart out Lola: jeez, you look like you’re boyfriend just died Lori: (giving Lola a death glare) Yeah, because of you! If only you hadn't made me lose focus i wouldn't have knocked him out in the first place! Lola: Can I help it if I wasn't too impatient? Lori: oh forget it, let’s just get back to the Room We then cut to the bathroom, a miserable Lori is taking a Bubble Bath in the Jacuzzi Tub Lincoln then unexpectedly walks in Lincoln: hey Lori, what’ya ya doing Lori: washing away my misery Lincoln: the only reason I see you taking your baths is if you’re Miserable or Exhausted, I didn’t see a trigonometry test so what happened? Lori: I accidentally knocked out Hani with a golf ball Thanks to Lola Lincoln: oh, I see, do you want to talk about it? a miserable Lori then submerges into the bath Lincoln: i’ll Take that as a no We then cut the rest of the siblings getting ready for bed Lincoln then walks in Lincoln: uhh everyone, Lori is upset right now Luna: what did you do bro? Lincoln: nothing, I just saw here like that, how about we try to cheer her up when we get home? Luna: that’s a great idea bro We then cut to the Plane, Lori is sitting next to the window seat, looking over her pictures of Hani Flight Attendant: Miss, can you please turn off your cellphone? Lori: (sighs) (turns off phone) We the cut To Lori and Leni’s Room, Lori is subtly crying Lincoln then walks into her room Lori: get out of my room Lincoln: Lori, you can’t spend you’re entire life being miserable Lori: yes I can, I wish i never dialled that number Lincoln: Lori, if you didn’t dial that number, we wouldn’t have had the most amazing trip of our lives The rest of the Sisters walk in Sisters: yeah Lori: thanks guys Lori picks up her phone and calls Bobby Lori: hey Boo Boo bear, you will never guess what happened THE END Cast: Collin Dean as Lincoln Catherine Taber as Lori Liliana Mumy as Leni Nika Futterman as Luna Christina Pucelli as Luan Jessica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy Grey Griffin as Lana/Lola/Lily Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Brian Stephanek as Lynn Sr. Jill Talley as Rita Dante Basco as Hani Matt Stone as Various Voices Trey Parker as Various Voices April Stewart as Various Voices Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions